The 30th Century
A far-off future setting of all the Karakuri Dôji Ultimo series, but is only mentioned by its residents Musashi Murayama, Roger Dunstan, and the Karakuri Dôji, which is where they are all born. Although this period is in the distant future from the present day setting of the series, it is suggested that it still holds great significance for the events and to the conclusion of the story. Overview Not much is currently known of this era, but from what has been revealed, the future of the initial world's timeline has undergone substantial alterations that have resulted in the disappearance of the majority of the presently existing countries and the separation of the world's remaining population into two distinct and gigantic continents, with each residing in their own unique respective hemispheres. Ever since the formation of this division, there has been constant strife between these two individual parts of the world. Roger Dunstan had helped rebuilt the world with his scientific knowledge and thus becoming one of the world's greatest treasures. According to Musashi Murayama, because of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, this particular future disappeared completely. This is due to the fact that if the One Hundred Machine happens, Earth's magnetic field will be destroyed, killing six billion people and leaving almost nothing to work towards this future. In Act 51, Dunstan states the true purpose of One Hundred Machine Funeral was to prevent the future destruction of the world by "awakening" the knowledge of ultimate good and evil within humans. Although Dunstan doesn't explains exact the meaning of his words, it implies Dustan wants to prevent the world from being divided into the two drastically different hemispheres that exist in the 30th century. Locations The World of Water (North Island State) In the Nothern hemisphere there exists a continent where despite the various oppositions, growth has continued regardless and the culture of civilization has been preserved. The cities of this continent are constructed entirely over the surface of water and have prospered due to the population's fervent entrancement of the advantages of both science and technology. The most notable resident of this province is Roger Dunstan, who is attributed with the creation of his Karakuri Dôji at the latter part of this century (2989 A.D.) within the confines of his laboratory, located in one of the districts of the continent of North Island. Musashi Murayama also comes from this continent, as he is a member of the North Island State Police with his sister, Miyu Murayama. The World of Forests (South Island State) The continent of the Southern hemisphere have decided to completely reject the ideals of technological advancement and have instead returned to the way of ancient times. This aversion to science and technology is clearly evident in the construction of their cities, which are formed from collections of wooden huts, built using traditional methods, which are typical to tropical climates. Trivia *When Act 10, the chapter where Ultimo explains to Yamato Agari about his origins, he states he from the year 2888 in version that was released in the Jump Square issue. Despite this supposed to be in the 30th century, the year 2888 is actually in the 29th century. However, when this chapter was collected into volume format, the year was changed to 2989. Category:Time Periods Category:Locations